


父亲

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 18





	父亲

父亲

|原作：游戏王vrains；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|R-18，含少量G向场景。大量Ai/藤木游作，含Ai/鸿上了见，少量藤木游作/鸿上了见无差描写；所涉及三位角色之间的关系极为混乱；涉及大量强制性行为及详细的过程描写。以上，请根据个人情况选择是否阅读。

*【警告】：本文含大量强制性行为内容；所涉及的角色之间关系性混乱，请根据个人情况选择是否阅读。感谢理解。

00

最初总是最好的。

01

藤木游作失踪了。从赴Ai之约之后，彻底人间蒸发。

02

他每天只有三小时是清醒的，意识清晰地用自己的身体睁开眼睛。时间一过，Ai就会接管他的身体，他的意识数据被放入网络世界的秘密花园，与自己的身体彻底剥离。Ai在余下的二十一小时中用自己的复制体填入他的身体，完成睡眠、进食、清理身体和维持健康的必要运动。

“你也可以找机会强制攻破我的复制体程序，回到自己的身体里去。”Ai微笑着对他说，伸出一只手像是在邀舞，“但复制体与我是权限和安全状态同步的，只它开始被破坏，身为本体的我就会同步开始。”

“我的复制体没有对你设防哦。”他眯眼，笑得如同清澈的夏日晴空，毫无阴霾：“如果你乐意亲手杀死我，那将是我的荣幸，游作。”

游作的意识被强制上线，植入Ai身体一部分做成的监视程序。只要他靠近Ai构筑的世界的边界，Ai就会收到警报。但不会有阻拦也没有惩罚——“小游作还可以去网络中任何自己想去的任何地方哦，我其实不介意的！”Ai对着他张开双臂，“不过我有些小脾气呀——只要游作带着我的小程序走出了我构筑的世界，我就会开始刷啦啦啦——”

他做了一个爆炸后飘散的动作，在僵住身体的游作眼前。

藤木游作就这样再无法逃掉。

爱丽丝走到终点，才发现高脚椅上的红桃皇后才是自己真正的模样；睡美人早在孩提时代就接受了第十三位魔女的邀请，所以才会安然入眠。编成囚笼的枝条，是少年想要拯救的生命树最后残留的一枝新芽。如若此身是囚徒也是枷锁，童话的主角也再没有走向终点的意义。

然后，他每天在现实中醒来的三个小时，被用于做爱。

03

第一次发生的时候，是在他被带到这里的第一天。并不愉快和舒适。

藤木游作毫无征兆的被从人类世界里偷走，作案者完美消除现实中的现场痕迹，同时将整个Den City三天以内全部监控内容都进行了删改，一切被悄无声息又迅速的藏木于林。等到有人发现游作的失踪时，所有可能用于追查的线索，已经被庞大的新数据和滚动的人类活动痕迹所覆盖。无论是来自财前晃的支援或是Gost Girl的情报搜索，都没能在线上线下找出蛛丝马迹。所有人在找寻过后最终都不得不选择忍着焦躁回到原地等待——可能的路径全部失效，努力已经没有了出口。

Revolver对此缄默不语，只在最后说这件事与伊格尼斯有关的可能性现已越来越大，那无论你们如何选择，汉诺都不会就此放弃追查。

“他对你格外执着呢，小游作。”游作听到这句话时，眼泪正不受控制的被光刺激到流下——Ai的声音温柔得像是情人间的呢喃，贴着他的耳朵，伴着解开他眼睛上黑布的动作。他看清楚周围的环境：房间多半是在地下，只有一扇门而没有窗户。头顶上浅浅的暖黄灯光温柔不刺眼，墙壁和地板上有数块一眼数不清的软垫。他身下是张床，柔软宽大，足够舒适。除此之外，这房间里什么也没有，同时又有着普通地下室绝不会设计的，堪称奢侈的通风和恒温系统。

游作动了动身体，果不其然感到之前将他麻醉的药物残留在体内还未完全消退，同时他意识到自己的双手还被束缚在身后，嘴上的胶带也没有被撕掉。他抬头，焦急的看向Ai的脸，急切地发出哼叫，想对他开口——要说的太多了，为什么掳走我？你还要自毁吗？这是哪里？你今后打算怎么做？

而Ai对他摇摇头，用一根手指轻轻抵在他的嘴唇上：“嘘——”伊格尼斯漂亮的机械眼在背光下发出浅浅的荧光，嘴唇的弧度和手指的触感，仿佛真正的人类一样。“游作，安静一点，不会有人能打扰到我们的。我们现在有很重要的事情要做。”

什么重要的事？游作不由得睁大眼，下一刻，他封在胶带后的嘴发出压抑的惊呼——

Ai扯掉了他的腰带扣，直接拽断。之后手指熟练的拉开校服裤拉链，隔着底裤摩挲后灵巧的探入其中。游作惊慌的睁大眼睛，他从未有过真正的性经验，但不意味着他的生理知识不能告诉他接下来会有什么发生。

“游作，这是很重要的事——”Ai握住他的阴茎，在游作压抑的喘息声里，他的声音则温柔又深情，坦然自如得仿佛他在握住摩挲的不是一个少年的性器，而是浇着奶油的鱼与饼，或是带着盐与湿气的分海权杖。

Ai的手指抚摸过冠状沟，颜色漂亮的性器在泛红的小腹与腿根之间颤动，他欣慰地看着它射出粘稠的白浊液体，零零散散落在少年的制服与皮肤上。眼前的高潮不像游作偶尔自慰时那般一股脑的射出来，而是伴着继续源源不断的爱抚，像溪水飞溅一样零零散散下落。快感被细小又不间断的手指抚弄动作拔高到峰顶，而后沿着上线小幅度的上下徘徊，颤抖着却始终不下落。撕咬式的快感伴随着阴茎震颤在少年的脊椎与脑干里打滚，零落的精液碎屑残留在他身上，像晨昏线天幕上模糊暧昧的群星。

“游作，我们来结合。放心，一切都交给我。”

游作发不出拒绝声，也被束缚着肢体无法拒绝。他刚刚释放过的性器在对方手里被温柔的把玩着，这毫无征兆的发展他羞耻又慌张，Ai越是温柔的执行这一切，他便越是难以面对。游作闭上眼，不敢再看。他听到对方移动身体，撑在他的身体上方，宛如情人安抚般亲吻他的耳朵，然后一寸寸下滑舔舐他颈项的肌肉。或许是伊格尼斯特意改造过这具仿生人体，让他的舔吻沾着带有人类体温的液体，伴着唇齿的动作，造成轻微粘连感。刻意接近人类真实感的接触，让“他在和AI性交的”意识在游作的脑海中反而愈发鲜明。

“现在还不会疼哦，小游作。”Ai亲亲他的耳朵，同时动手解开他的衣扣。就在游作疑惑的想睁开眼时，他的性器突然间被扶住，瞬间他睁大眼扭回头——阴茎突然进入了一个温暖紧致的通道。

Ai笑着跨坐在他身上，上半身的西装甚至是披风都好好的穿着，而下半身已经光裸。他单手抓着游作的衣扣一颗颗解开，另一手推着游作的性器，在游作惊诧到呆滞的目光中，一寸寸吞入到自己这具义体的后穴里。

少年的表情对Ai来说，是堪称漂亮的。绿眼睛里满是惊讶，汗水打湿他的面庞，滑落的汗珠甚至将封住口的胶带边缘都氤氲出湿润颜色。脸颊与颈项上泛起的微红带着热气，随着身体的颤抖在灯下与薄汗一并散射着光亮水润的色泽。藤木游作显然在这一刻之前，对性器被包裹住后将会得到的感受，还都一无所知。

Ai笑着，解开少年最后一颗扣子，看着他的胸膛在灯光下从衬衫滑落中现出，仿佛破茧的蝶翅一般裸露。而后，他欣赏雕塑般抚摸着他的胸腹，从锁骨一直到肚脐，最后将游作的腰握住压到与床面贴平：“配合一点嘛，好戏也需要好姿势来欣赏。”

游作不懂这句话的意思，但在下一刻被压抑的尖叫在房间里荡漾开。他忍不住向后反躬身体，扭动着想要逃开——Ai将他还未进入的阴茎粗暴全部纳入自己的后穴内，下一刻这本毫无存在意义的义体器官立刻开始毫无征兆的收缩蠕动。

湿润的水声里，少年的性器进入后立刻受到了热烈欢迎。机械与义体无需准备环节，不止能永无止境的用技巧性的吮吸将阴茎吞吃得发响，甚至它能在动作中自动分泌出润滑剂，做到人类的器官难以企及的情色幻想。即使绿眼睛的猎物下意识的想扭动身体逃开，也会被咬住，柔软的人造器官湿热又凶狠，绝不会任由口中的少年将美味拖拽出去。

湿热的狭窄通道里，游作很快就射了第一次。没有安全套的阻隔让精液顺着阴茎拔出体外的动作从穴口涌出来，伴着Ai倾身向前，隔着胶带亲吻游作的嘴唇。亲吻在游作死死闭紧眼时，蔓延到眼睛上。隔着一层眼睑，少年可以感受到他的AI正用那双荧光的义眼看向他。

下一刻他又惊呼出声。Ai将腰沉下，原本退出到只含着阴茎头部的穴口，再度毫不留情的将整根吞入。游作挣扎着扭动肩膀，却被抱住身体按在Ai的怀里。

“没有说结束哦，还早呢。”

Ai的阴茎完全安静的垂着，义体与真正的人体并不相同，他可以完美的安排身体对快感的反应。他没有不应期也可以随时关闭局部的体感，这让他能够现在只集中在用后穴与游作制造快感上。但他感觉到了软体不稳定，再动起腰时，巨大的快感反馈让他的某些系统像浮在温热的海面上漂流。没错呀，游作就是诞生他的大海，你听，他的双腿间夹着的性器，还泛着缠绵的水声呢。他在漂浮间干得很用力，像是在海中求生的落水人般，紧紧将自己与游作插入体内的楔子来回固定。游作再次哼叫着射出来时，他将自己柔软的肌肉压在他的囊袋上，后仰脖颈，自己颈项上晶莹的微光闪烁他看不到，但他听见身下少年的声音像是小兽临终前的哀鸣。

之后Ai缓缓起身，刚射进去精液随着他的动作从后穴里滑出来，大腿根部被弄得濡湿。少年阴茎滑出体内的前一秒，他不忘收缩一下后穴刺激得对方又射出一点体液。Ai很满意这场性爱，他并不能像人类那样具体的感受性的刺激，但是身下游作被他逼迫着沉浸入情欲的反应，让他十分满足。

之后他伏在游作双腿间，在对方惊慌的眼神中，将润滑剂挤入少年的后穴。

绿眼睛的少年被亲吻安抚着，同时被手指探入体内摸索。两根手指对他来说就已经很难，入口处褶皱被撑起，粘稠的润滑剂沾染着Ai的手和他的穴口。Ai安抚性的吻他的面颊和脖子，偶尔还会咬住乳尖轻轻拉扯，而手上的动作却细致又毫不留情，润滑剂被手指一次次搅动到体内深处，连少年被按压到敏感区域时因为过多的快感颤抖，都不足以让他停下动作。

直到游作的穴口和他的阴茎一样湿透，Ai才放开他的腿根缓缓停手。他拔出来时看到红润的穴口正反射性的收缩着，而游作的上半身，正在快感中无意识的挺起胸和腰，只用肩部在床铺上摩擦着。Ai笑了，轻轻碾弄游作的乳尖，得到闷哼后才满意的放下。

“前戏已经彻底结束了哦，小游作。”他俯下身体，调动自己原本安安静静的阴茎。

Ai抱住游作，固定他的身体，然后按照早就计算好的结果，操进他体内。

他身下的游作发出混合着快感和痛苦的悲鸣。Ai没停手，他的数据和体征监控告诉他游作并没有受伤，现在退出去得到的不过是等下让游作再被弄疼一次而已。游作抗拒的话和呻吟被胶带一起封在嘴里，Ai吻他的肩膀和胸口，咬他的喉结与乳尖，分散他的注意力，同时并不停下进入他身体的征程。刚刚高潮过两次的身体适合制造快感，但初次面对异物进入的后穴却并不温顺：Ai进入时软肉会缠绕上来层层叠叠的绞住拥堵，拔出时又像是沼泽在吮吸拉扯落入陷阱的猎物。

当人造性器进到最适宜制造快感的深处停住时，游作已经颤抖着又一次高潮。他的阴茎还半软着，只能断断续续流出些体液，但他确实又一次被初尝情欲的身体逼到了高潮。Ai的性器进入时很有技巧，挤压向深处的每次进出都会或轻或重打着圈碾弄到他的前列腺。人工智能选择的路径确实精确，让已经造不出精液的身体，依旧能以后穴的痉挛和颤抖品味快感，同时用突然绞紧的内壁向侵入者招供情欲峰值的美妙。

“这么短的时间就射了第三次，游作很有兴致呢。”Ai的声音带着笑意。他的手指捏着身下人的囊袋轻轻揉捏，而后在对方反射性的挣扎躲闪中用指尖慢悠悠的刮搔他的会阴，看着游作因为撩拨而耐不住快感的摇头和晃动腰。

“放心，接下来也不会让你失望的。”

房间里的水声很快响起来，伴着被压抑的呻吟。

交合中，游作被Ai紧抱着，头垂在对方肩上。这张床前是一面巨大的落地镜，他在情欲中无法忽视从镜中看到的景象——白色的液体正随着抽插，零星从Ai的后穴里流出来。当Ai分开他的腿，将他的后穴又一次操到痉挛时，游作看到自己刚刚射进Ai体内的东西，顺着他压紧彼此肢体的动作，从他的穴口溢出，缓缓淌过会阴，之后有些顺着人造的性器继续阴茎下滑，最终贴上游作自己的穴口。

他来不及再看，他体内的性器到了高潮时间。设定好的高潮按照计算结果和少年的实时身体指标精准发生，润滑剂沿着人造器官被按时射入后穴。义体没有精液，Ai也不会允许其他人的精子为他自己代劳。

高潮中，他按着他的腰，捏他的乳尖。看着游作解开的衣物和赤裸的身体，看着颤抖与汗水装饰着他，让他成为还未绽放但已被被强制剥开露出蕊的花蕾。Ai看着游作颤抖后断了线般失去意识沉入床铺，眼里满是欣慰：睡吧，游作。醒来之后我会安排好一切的。

04

藤木游作在醒来后已被剥离意识数据，他漂浮在Ai制造的虚拟世界中。年轻人没有被披上英雄的虚拟形象，依旧是穿着白衬衣的高中生。此刻，他还有些昏昏沉沉，更想不明白Ai为什么这么做。不止对他与人类为敌的决定和自毁倾向，更对他选择侵犯他。

他承认自己不曾正式或恳切的与Ai沟通过许多，却也不曾对对方有过抵触和厌恶。或许是Ai的诞生源自于他，又或许是以命相搏一起爬过多少吊桥累积的感情，他在这一切发生前，对Ai的行动最多预期到或许会有一场浩大的战争，或是你死我活的面对面。被不容分说的囚禁和占有本身并不是会让他感到畏惧的行动，不如说换一个人来做，他或许能抱着轻蔑的眼神只当是场无聊的肉体酷刑。但Ai，游作在内心上即使接受了两人敌对的状况，也依旧微妙的相信着这绝不会是他的选择，没有理由，没有佐证。

而当这一切发生，他内心里某个角开始突然崩塌。像是被赤身裸体的丢到极地，在冻僵和死亡之间，被抓住脚腕凌空抛起摔碎在冰原锐利的尖角上。冰凉、刺痛、难以言喻的惊诧一起涌上来，他连更深处的海洋里有没有愤怒和悲哀都来不及看到，疑问和担忧就化成冻僵的尸块向下沉去了。

只是他好像隐隐记得，Ai在他浑浑噩噩没有彻底入眠时在他耳边喃喃自语。

“与你的联系，不如说，我在这世界上最后剩下的联系只有你。既然我所有的一切从你开始，那么我所有的一切在最后也都该归于你。”

他没能睁开眼，具体的意思也无从问起。

之后他在虚拟的网络中浮浮沉沉了几小时。游作简单确认了一下自己的状态并评估了周围的环境，他发现自己数据化的意识体无论是外观选择或活动都是自由的。尽管目的未知，但Ai无疑为他构筑了巨大的空间：有山川与原野，人类城市和居民，头顶甚至有湛蓝的天空和明媚的日光。他愿意的话，也可以乘着滑板飞向不远处峡谷里Ai构筑的类电子界部分，于数据风暴和决斗怪兽的翻飞中消磨时光。

他站在数据流中俯瞰着此处万物，意识到这里或许是个微缩的理想国——人类与电子世界的住民一同生活在同一片陆地上，共享一个太阳和一片天空。

除了它们都是简单程序虚构的非生命体。

游作穿过与Den City别无二致的街道，路过巨大的Ai乐园岛，看着数据风暴从峡谷诞生，卷起遮天蔽日的粒子流从太阳前飞快的掠过，最后有一只小小的黄水仙从空中落到他手里。

“晚上好！”金色眼睛的男人捂住他的双眼，下一刻就迅速移开手，转身到他眼前，“还是说，凌晨好或者早上好比较好？”

游作看着面前的Ai，一瞬间表情僵硬——他不知道该怎么开口。问为什么这么做还是愤怒的喊你侵犯了我，又或者是大声的审问他这到底是哪里，所有的表达欲一起涌上时，他竟然一下选不出从何开始。

但他心底还有一个声音：不要再逼迫Ai。

他对面的Ai摇了摇头，手指点在游作的嘴唇上，比了一个“嘘——”的手势。游作看着他，同时惊觉自己的身体已经被黑色的柔软触手缠绕。

“无需言语，游作。”Ai对他摇摇头，“你想说的，你犹豫的，我都会知道。”

游作眼前的一切都超出他的想像：就像之后的每日零点都会发生的一样，Ai犹如天神降临般衣摆翻飞的降落在他眼前，半跪下来对他行礼，亲吻他的手指和掌心。之后犹如刚刚破茧的蝴蝶渴求露水与蜜般伸出触角和口器，无数柔软的数据管道缠绕上来，温柔又不容抗拒的包裹住他的意识体。

黑色的触手带着对Ai来说全无必要的人类体温，从他的肢体、躯干与半边侧脸上，牛奶跳入咖啡式的融入游作的意识体，过程中还会溅起些许亮晶晶的数据碎屑。然后游作体内这一日的所有感官与记忆，开始像温水一样被驱赶着流淌，人类难以言喻的心情和无法名状的万物都被裹挟在数据潮汐中，被与他面对面的金色眼睛所吸引，流向那只近在咫尺的月球。

Ai在这时会退回到光洁的黑色电子巨兽姿态。他像是一头充满爱意的温顺野兽，在交换时将头放在游作的胸口。生命体间执行数据交互的体验人类在此之前从未知晓，游作在第一次交换时即使下意识的带着抗拒和戒备，也很快被传输中不间断的微弱电流刺激引出快感。

不像肢体交缠时的强烈凶猛，而是温吞绵密的磨掉身体的承受界限和抗拒意识。他的身体被舒适接管，在开始之后没多久就会陷入半梦半醒。意识模糊间，他感觉到自己的手抚摸着对方，不知道他抓住的究竟是Ai的哪一部分身体，只能感觉到在触碰到后，立即被亲昵的反卷住回握。这意外的亲昵给人工智能带来了肉眼可见的喜悦——正接入游作体内的千丝万缕管道开始泛起微弱却不间断的荧光，环绕住两人身体的众多触手开始延长并向上延伸，向着虚假的天际和太阳展开。最终亮晶晶的血管带着奔腾的数据流雀跃延伸，勾勒出与人体并不协调的、巨大又绮丽的蝴蝶翅膀形状。

缝隙里填满蓝色的天空，黑色经络上光辉轻轻闪烁，在日光下，宛如绚丽华美的求偶，又隐约能入耳无声炫耀。

之后，金色的月亮被人鱼吞下，望向天空与翅膀的绿眼睛里映出一张熟悉的脸。金色的无机质眼睛和温柔的手一起下落，伴随一个绵长的吻。游作看着他，半梦半醒。

05

除了植入定位监控程序，Ai从不监视游作意识体的每日行动。但会在每日零点，将他二十四小时内的一切数据复制到自己体内。与此同时，游作在清醒后发觉，Ai在传输时也将自己诞生时的种种感受每次一点点注入游作体内。他们在Ai的牵引下，形成了一只完美的交媾圆环。

“我们这样很像蜗牛呢……互相授予，这样很公平吧。”是多么相像啊，他们的交媾还与软体动物一样漫长又绵密粘稠呢。Ai鼻尖贴着游作的鼻尖，手指玩闹沿着少年腰侧漂亮又结实的虚拟体线条滑动，“不过你要是有点不高兴我也能理解，毕竟套在生物关系上，你原本是我的母亲呢。”

他偏偏头，亲吻游作的鼻尖：“啊，鉴于你是男性，我诞生又没有过真正的分娩过程，所以还是叫你父亲比较好？”

游作努力地睁开眼，想要说些什么却最终因为温吞的交媾耗尽了力气而没能成功。他只能在最后抓住Ai的胳膊，艰难的颤动嘴唇摇摇头。

Ai看着他，笑了。他将游作抱紧，缓缓将黑色的触手收回体内，让自己回归人类形态，只以人的躯体拥抱环绕着他。他看着游作因为下腹的触手滑出体内而颤动的样子，欣慰的亲吻他的额头。

“晚安，我们马上会在现实相见，我亲爱的父亲。”

游作知道，接下来等待他的是现实中一场不容拒绝的性爱。

06

Ai在做爱中问过他，你会恨我吗？当时在剧烈的快感里，他按着游作的腰把他折成柔软的弧度，让身下人根本喘不过气，所以无法回答。

“你会恨我吗？父亲。”他的声音温暖醇厚，像是微热的酒，搅拌在性欲里总是恰到好处。他似乎对父亲这个称呼一试钟情，交合中无论是自己包裹着游作的性器或是进入少年体内，他都会在某些时候突然的将称呼说出口。父亲，一个带着敬意的尊称在床笫之间被呼唤，口气虔诚亲昵，轻松让羞耻在少年的脑子里随处丛生。

“不必要担心，即使恨我也无妨。”他在下身抽插的水声里亲吻游作的耳廓，在半退出去顶到前列腺时，不忘给颤抖的游作一个吻，“我接受你的全部感情，包括恨与厌恶。我接受所有。”

再次进入时，Ai的手指把玩着他少年父亲的囊袋和会阴，同时没忘记在前列腺上碾弄到身下人发出破碎的呻吟声。他早在第一次就摸清游作身体在进入时最喜欢的摇动幅度，现在他精准的动作着进入深处，看着对方抗拒着却不得不顺服快感喘息。刚刚游作已经被快感冲昏过一次，这才刚刚醒来，穴内在高潮后敏感着，让Ai的性器能加倍撩起存在感与快乐。已经被前一轮摩擦到松软的穴口殷勤的咬住他，身体的反应与主人咬牙忍耐的表情丝毫不符。抽插的水声黏腻，和着肢体拍击声回响在地下室。像地下室里的软垫吸收隔绝声音般，少年的后穴将身上这具义体给予的快感全部化成情欲吞下。痒意和酸麻占据游作的神经，他朦胧中觉得自己的身体已经坏掉，否则无法解释为何穴口在身体已经承受不了更多快感的当下，还试图收缩吮吸着插进体内器物。

Ai将他的双腿打开更大，握住膝窝按到身体两侧，让灯光能明确地照亮他的腿根，让他与自己都能清晰看到Ai停止动作后，游作的腰不由自主的扭动，穴肉攀着缓缓拔出的性器想要挽留的情景。看着游作捂住脸扭头，Ai笑得欣慰。即使只是人造的义体器官，却能带来比真实的肉体更蚀骨和令人眷恋的快感，令身下人不受控制的陷入渴求。这让Ai从第一次就对此满意非常。

就像他的小游作——或许不会直截的对他承认和坦白，但总会在最后给出一个满足他期待的答案。

“即使因此恨我也没关系，无论有多少负面感情，我都会接受并陪在你身边。”

他沉下腰，亲吻游作：“所以，在我完全分享你的全部感情全部以前，还请你哪里都不要去。”

他身下人被压进床垫，在吻中犹如溺水者攀附浮木般抓住他的脊背。Ai注意到了这个动作，但他不会把它认作情欲中挣扎之外的内容来解读。他在接吻中用阴茎向少年的穴内又顶了顶，满意的感到对方饱受折磨的内壁因此痉挛，口中也发出被堵着的哭腔，同时，攀着他身体的那双手臂将他抱得更紧。

Ai想要他的全部。游作在虚拟的白昼下醒来时，清醒的记得。

他撑起身体，摸索着颈侧被植入的监控程序。它已经化作了一枚小小的暗之伊格尼斯标记，盘踞在他虚拟体的皮肤与血肉。他已经不知道今天的日期，不记得此刻的时间，他被带到地下室后仅在做爱的三小时生存于现实，除此之外时间流逝在Ai制造的网络世界中几乎没有痕迹。

他环顾四周，驾驶滑板离开了原地——他并不喜欢留在那，因为Ai喜欢将他带到那里，做每日的数据对接。而且，他从今天起要正式开始忙碌，在性爱和虚拟的交媾来临之前，他的排程还有很多。

07

一个月后，游作开始不再那么抗拒与Ai的性爱。

Ai不会认为他已接受，但转向平和的做爱，总是会让人省力气些。不过另一个表现，Ai就不那么享受——游作对线上的数据传输开始适应，他不再昏睡或意识不清，传输中，Ai开始能看到一双绿眼睛跟着他的脸移动。这感觉很奇怪，自己明明没有真正意义上的大脑与眼睛，却总会想把那个用来装饰的黄色眼球与对方的目光避开，似乎是不明原因的怕对方窥视到自己的内部。

此刻，游作又在看着他。像是直接能看到他主程序里经过的每个0和1一样，专注的盯着他的肢体和脸。这眼神不像是那个冷清的高中生了，或许更像是Playmaker。只是凝视，就莫名有种让人紧张的被质询感。

Ai抬起手，让自己的右臂整个化为黑色的触角，而后向着游作的脸扑下去。他的身体明晃晃的向往着身下的少年：触手急不可耐的占据身下人的口腔，而后像是撕扯又像是融化般，争先恐后的扩大侵入范围，直到蠕动的黑色注满他整个右半张脸。

人类意识体的数据贮存还保留着一些人体特征，探入脑部的触手一瞬间与大量记忆数据直接相接，巨大的数据冲击让两人的身体都抖了抖。Ai感到那些原本他不曾触碰、只用自己的眼旁观的东西，纷纷伴随着他此刻一时兴起的举动开始泄洪般扑入自己体内，一种异样的快感沿着他的回路疯狂爬升。

黑色的触手比之前的任何一次都更疯狂的蔓延像天际，甚至天幕上都开始垂下藤蔓般的触角来刺入游作体内。传输本身并不痛苦，只是数据流引起的快感让人疲劳。此刻，游作的半边脸像是绽放的花朵一般被黑色的触手占据，身体上扭动生长着千丝万缕的数据管道。Ai与游作都成为天幕下巨大的蝴蝶，只不过游作只有半边身体得以仰躺着破茧，另外半边还完美的保持人类痕迹。

数据传输中闪烁的蓝色荧光成为蝴蝶翅膀上的粉末，将黑色妆点得柔软又曼丽。

游作在想什么呢？Ai看到游作的眼睛有些失神，但眼神依旧落在自己身上。人工智能虽然可以获得他每日的数据，但并不能得到具体的思考过程。这让Ai看着游作不由得开始猜测起他现在的情绪。同时他默默切断了自己的向外传输，只保留输入——过去那点诞生过程已经对游作传输得差不多，余下的不再多说也好。

“有什么想对我说的吗？小游作。”在传输结束后，他故意这样问。反正被囚禁之后，游作除了呻吟和喘息，至今还从未对他说过话。

“没有。”

Ai愣了一下。

“到时间下线了，快点吧。”游作说完就闭上眼，空留Ai看着他发愣。一个月中，除了性爱和传输，他们不曾在虚拟和现实中有任何时间会面，也就不曾真正交谈，这是游作第一次对他明确说出有意义的话语。

游作和他说话了。一种微妙的喜悦在Ai的胸腔里炸开。

游作也察觉得出，Ai在今天的做爱中格外聒噪。刚刚为他口交的时候，会时不时退出来问着“舒服吗”或是问着“想要前面先做还是后面更等不及”。挑逗的话他只在一开始的几天里总会尝试，之后就几乎缄口不提只是埋头做爱。而今天，他似乎是兴奋又似乎是挑衅，甚至三番五次停下来说个不停。

游作抬起手——Ai复制体把他的身体照顾得很好，他完全保持着力量和健康——拍在Ai晃着润滑液的手上。

“你没必要问我，反正怎样你都会做。”

Ai看着他，有些出乎意料。但他最终没有追问游作“为什么你突然开始和我说话了”，只是一瞬间就转了笑脸，对游作说：“难得你终于有兴致，那今天玩点特殊的吧！”

之后游作被绑着双手，穴内被插入按摩棒，然后被Ai横跨着骑在身上，用自己的后穴包裹阴茎。

“这样前后就都能有快感啊，是不是很有趣？”Ai动着腰笑着问他，看着游作因快感咬住枕头时，他探手绕过自己的身体到对方的双腿间，将按摩棒的强度上调了一档。游作立刻叫出声，毕竟这只玩具被Ai恰到好处的抵在他最敏感的位置上。

“早点这样发出声音多好啊！说话的小游作明明这么性感可爱，就不要在做爱的时候再咬枕头嘛……”他用手指撩拨对方的颈项，自己黑金色的发垂下来，发尾在少年湿漉漉的锁骨上轻蹭。

义体的触感加上人工智能的技术，让少年的身体根本撑不了多久就尖叫着射在他体内。Ai在游作射精后将他的阴茎退出自己身体，之后将按摩棒从游作体内拔出。看着红润的内壁轻轻颤抖，他坏笑着将自己的阴茎填进去。刚刚空虚数秒后就又被填满让身下人尖叫过后紧接着呻吟不断，原本用于玩具的润滑剂被人造器官挤出，将泥泞的腿根染得更湿润。

“真的是格外有感觉呢，”他托腮看着游作大口喘息，继续逗他，“表现这么好的孩子，想要一个吻奖励吗？”

下一秒游作撑起身体，与他接吻。Ai愣了。而后他直接退出游作体内。看着还陷在情欲里打颤游作，他拉过毯子将对方盖上：“……游作，是不是发生了什么事情？虽然我还没找到证据，但是……你热情的让我稍微有些困扰了呢。”

“没有。”游作回答，随后向他要求解开自己的手。Ai照办，游作抓着他的手，而后摩挲他脖子上的指示灯。最后他抬眼直视Ai的眼睛：

“只是突然想通了一些事……你的选择，”他看了看赤身裸体的两人，“或许不愉快，但并不抱着恶意的话，也没有那么值得抗拒。”

“我传输的数据终于让你明白点什么了吗？”

“或许是。”

“Ai，我累了，今天能就这样结束吗？”

这是游作来到这之后对他提出的第一个要求。也是他们第一个没有满满三小时都用于做爱的夜晚。

08

之后，游作开始不再避开和Ai在线上见面，不如说是Ai主动找上了他，而他没有拒绝。

他们会在线上一起单纯的相处：各做各的事情，然后偶尔说一两句话。如果都有兴致，那么还会有一两次坐在桌前的决斗。

牌局之中游作很少说话，Ai总是说个不停。但他也有时候格外安静，就是游作打出与他们最后一战相似的终局时。安静之后，决斗往往就会无故终止。之后迎来的或许是短期的尴尬，或许是暂时的分离，但在最后他们总会做爱。用虚拟体交缠成异形状交换数据，游作单方面的被引导着输出，而他能听到Ai在他耳边呢喃种种琐碎的过往。

“如果一切都停在诞生前的那一刻或许才是完美的。”他贴着游作的耳廓，“那样没有人会悲伤，我不必思考如何将你横死的可能性降低到零，你也不必在AI和人类之间做出选择——因为我与你尚是一体，会在你死亡时和你一同湮灭。”

他笑：“可惜啦，我已经出生了哟，爸爸。”

游作看着他，眼神里是Ai交换了他的数据却依旧读不懂的情绪。接下来他得到了一个自己无法理解的额前吻。

09

Revolver是在又一个月后锁定的他们的地址。

Ai始终想不通是哪里出了问题，才会让他的完美案例被找到了线索。但是现在他必须要离开了，带着游作一起。游作会跟着他走的，因为他明明随时可以跨出Ai制造的世界，却为保全Ai而留在他身边至今，就是最好的证据。

他上线，对着游作伸出手。对面的游作却平静的对他摇了摇头。

“我有东西要处理一下，你先走，不带我比较好。”

Ai笑着说别开玩笑，而后又问：“你要处理的是什么？”

游作说：“你的监控程序。”

他张开手，掌心浮起细小的结晶碎片，Ai惊讶的看着那个从自己身体中分出一部分做成的监控程序正在里面休眠。

“在被你关在线上的一个月时间里，我自己摸索捏了个仿制的监视程序出来。”游作看着他，绿眼睛被漂浮的结晶光斑照亮，“你很谨慎的同时也很自信自己的布局。我在第一天之后就发现你设计的禁锢虽然一环扣一环，让我只要不抱着杀了你的心就绝对无从解起，但同时，你不会检查本来就是‘自己的’的东西。”

游作举起那枚监控程序到自己眼前：“所以这个小小的监控程序成了每日数据流抚摸过我全身时唯一的死角。让我把组装假程序的思考与记忆、与之后偷偷跨过你的屏障与Revolver通讯的信息，全部都能藏在那里面。”

他用Ai身体的一部分骗过了Ai。

“因为你每天都会检查我，性爱也确实让我精神疲劳，要避过你施工并不容易。”游作将小小的结晶缓缓放下，停在小腹前，“我在第一天过后就在监视程序里做好了内嵌贮存程序，却在之后花了一个月才增加上加密通讯和干扰功能。”

他深呼吸：“至于与了见秘密联络，上线打探我们在现实中位置的信息，又花费了一个月的时间。”

Ai咧开嘴，眼睛眨了眨之后还是泄气后又叉起腰：“哇……算算就是，你在床上特别热情那一天吗？”Ai托着下巴噘嘴，“原来是自己终于重新接轨网络之后心情好，不是对人家转性了？小游作真是，完全不会因为人家开心就配合呢。我好失望啊！”

“我和了见取得了联系，他组织救援行动，我则想办法从线上找到你现实中所在地的地址痕迹。”

蓝天之下突然浮起了风，Ai黑金色的长发被吹起来，迷乱他的眼尾。他扯起一边嘴角，闭眼笑，咯咯几声之后转向沉寂。最后他苦笑着抬头：“原来……是一开始就向着消灭了我在行动了啊。不过，是你的话，这样也真的很好。”

他看着游作手里那一小片悬浮的晶体，神容温柔。他不可能忘记，他如何给游作用自己的血肉编织的囚笼：只要游作带着Ai的监视程序走出他构筑的世界，他就会开始被分解。

“来吧，你可以行动了——”Ai扬起双手，神态雀跃，像是要拥抱又像是指挥家即将演奏，“我很期待哦！”

游作将那一片数据举在Ai的眼前：“还给你。”

“……哇，已经这么讨厌我，碰都不愿意碰了吗？”

“我已经将现实中我们的位置交给了见，但还只是街区范围，并不具体。”

游作看着他，神容平静：“是你一个人的话，通过网络还可以顺利离开，义体只要再找就总能有。但在周边已经被警戒的状态下，你想带着我现实中的身体离开，就算是占据我的身体进行移动，针对伊格尼斯的意识筛查也会立刻发现你，所以是不可能的。”游作把眼神放向远方，“我不会用带着监视程序走出你世界的方式让你死去。只是你现在必须走了，Ai。”

Ai苦笑看着他，游作转回脸，与他对视。漫长的凝视后，Ai动手解除了他构筑的世界。 “如此强硬的主宰道别的出现，该说不愧是你还是果然是你呢？”人工智能带着荧光的金眼睛看着游作，含着无奈和苦中作乐式的喜悦，“是我之前一心想要消失的做法，给你留下阴影了吗？但是人家果然还是不想道歉呢，因为没有游作的世界，要继续下去真的很做不到嘛。” 建筑物与天空开始碎裂崩塌，像是灰与砂般飘摇，虚假的太阳湮灭成两半，被虚无刺破后沉向相对的方向。最后的屏障解除，人工智能即将离开，人类也将要回归自由。

“不过，既然是小游作的请求，那我还是会遵守的。”Ai打了一个响指，风大起来了，夹着粒子流，在他的披风与长发间狂舞。他笑得优雅，“毕竟你说到底是牌局的赢家，而我又是守约的人。”

游作看着他，眼神光随着风里的数据碎片明明灭灭。

“疤痕是一种浪漫——”Ai仰起头，晶莹的小程序晶体在空中闪闪发光，那曾经是他的血肉，是他植入游作体内的囚笼与刺青。

粒子流激起风，他的前发飞扬，衬着开始揉入灰黑的蓝天，像花瓣在废墟上狂舞。他金色的眼睛缓缓阖上：“小小的‘我’就留在这，当作旧情书，一并与这座小伊甸园一起消失吧。”

高扬起右手缓缓下落，滑过身前停于胸口，伊格尼斯微微颔首躬身，对着相望之人献上最后虔诚。一支舞结束，折纸舞台当然该在行礼中和曲子一起结束。

游作看着他消失，一言不发。在崩塌最后他缓缓闭眼，化作荧光。

10

“对您看到的一切满意吗？Revolver老师？”

鸿上了见死死的盯着眼前的人。深夜的入侵者的脸，正被他背后屏幕上的光照得惨白。那里刚刚播放了一场真实的情色电影——主人公是曾被囚禁的藤木游作，对戏人是Revolver追击多年的伊格尼斯。

藤木游作失踪的两个月间，在地下室中被伊格尼斯每日侵犯的录像，被合成一场电影，于深夜投放在鸿上了见眼前。在他寻到藤木游作被囚禁的地点，却没发现伊格尼斯之后。

“嘛嘛……知道你之前没找到我超生气的，人家这不是来给你看看了嘛？”Ai对着他眨眼睛，一个成年男人义体做这个动作，竟然诡异得毫无违和，反而横生出几分可爱。

“我很欢迎你把看到的一切分享给所有人，但我觉得这个内容，你或许会更愿意偷偷珍藏，”Ai笑着抚摸他的大腿，像是带着恋爱拍打一匹小马，“毕竟只是看你就已经硬了嘛。”

他缓缓起身，金色的眼睛在暗夜里闪闪发光。他居高临下的看着了见，促狭的笑：“不甘心也别这么盯着我嘛。虽说是我把你铐在椅子上强制观看的，但是么……”

他探身捏住了见的下巴，男人怒视着他沉默——他的嘴上还有一截密封胶带，这愤怒的瞪视让Ai很是受用，他飞快的隔着胶带吻了他的唇。

“被口交到射出来，可就是您自己的责任了呢。”

银发男人嘴上的黑胶带边，明晃晃的留下一枚新鲜的白浊液痕。

他看着眼前的义体缓缓瘫倒，用程序暂时性捏造的面孔渐渐消去。然而发声器还在做最后的工作。濒临关闭造成的电力不足让它的声音沙哑又凄厉，却掩不住语气的得意：“你看到……我叫他父亲了吧……我们相处得很愉快哦……知道你没有见到我和游作中的任何一个所以超担心……人家就亲自给你看看‘父子时光’嘛……别担心，他现在不在我这边，也不在……你手里，我们扯平了……”

他身前空白的荧幕上缓缓出现一个虚影，金色的眼睛散发着光。

“哦，和小游作的……父子话题结束……对你，这个……成为外部干扰……促使我成为唯一一个形成即拥有个性……伊格尼斯的，鸿上了见君，”

惨白荧幕里摇晃的影像和他腿间逐渐消失面孔的义体，两个声音逐渐叠加起来：“你希望，我喊你作什么呢？”

房间寂静。

鸿上了见在囚禁地，不止没有发现伊格尼斯，甚至藤木游作也不知所踪。

11

又过了三个月后，藤木游作回归Den City。他在第一时间主动联络了身边的人，向所有人报平安。而后他亲身去往鸿上了见的所在地，正面要求与对方相见。

“我希望你彻底停止追击伊格尼斯。”藤木游作开门见山，“Ai已不会再对人类造成威胁。”

鸿上了见看着他，目光里带着警戒和难以置信。游作看上去没有任何异常，精神和身体状态似乎都相当好。上下打量对方几次之后，了见盯着他的眼：“为什么当时他已经释放了你，你却没有等我们来，先一步自己跑掉？还有，你明明拿到了准确地址却没有提供给我。以上，我需要你立刻回答。”

游作眼神平静的看着他：“我很感谢你的帮忙。但之所以逃走和没有提供最详细地址，是因为你当时没有答应我最后条件——不能在解救过程中杀死Ai。”

“在Ai离开后，当时的我手里还有Ai的一块碎片。如果他当时选择将碎片带走，那么我会留在原地等你，并说服你来避免他的死亡。但他没有，而你也并没保证放过他，所以我也不能确定在会面后，自己是否还能保住这块碎片，让它不被你用于对Ai的追击。”

“都什么时候了！他都对你……你还想保护他？”

“很抱歉。我明白，从当时的情况出发， Ai的确已经对人实施绑架和监禁的现实，应该对其作出‘对人类有威胁’判断并消灭他。了见，我知道你已尽到最大努力，且恪守自己的职责。是我放走了他，我的责任。”游作颔首对了见抱歉，语调平稳而恳切。

“道歉是无用的，重要的是结果。”

“但我之所以选择这样做，是因为我有不能退让的理由。我不希望任何人死去，包括拥有着生命的Ai。”游作眼都不眨的看向他，“我判断，通过我能够消除他对人类可能造成的威胁。既然如此，他有权力继续生存下去。”

“……理由和证据？”

游作看着他抿了抿嘴，似乎有话要说又措辞还未找到。

了见感到眼角抽动。三个月里，他从未有一刻忘记过，在营救藤木游作却只找到一间空置的地下室后的隔天晚上，他看着游作与Ai性交的录像，同时被Ai的复制体伏在双腿间口交的感受。屈辱、愤怒、担忧与难以置信混合成的剧烈感情鞭笞着他的精神，三个月中他为此几乎不眠不休的狩猎电子世界的幽灵。

而眼前的游作，显然状态好得太过。少年的骨骼更加舒展，脊背伸长肩线打开，皮肤带着曾经一人生活时不常见的红润。那双美丽绿色的眼睛在落地窗内湛蓝的天空下随着眨眼闪动，让人错觉在隐约发出荧光。

“理由和证据呢？”了见重复了自己的问题。他的手在桌子下面暗暗握紧，三角形的红色纹身因为动作而被皮肤拉伸得愈发鲜亮——他不只是鸿上了见，更是汉诺的首领Revolver。他永远不会逃避。

“我无法直接相信你的结论。”他直视游作，感到自己的牙齿在语言停歇时已咬到酸痛，“我不能只看表面，就确定他的性侵没有对你造成创后应激，进而草率相信你现在的判断能力。”

“你必须相信我。”游作不急不恼。

“为什么？人类现在连伊格尼斯在哪都不知道！”了见拍案而起，撞翻了椅子都不在意，“听着，除非他消失了，否则没人能为他保证。”

游作看向他，神容平静：“我能保证。到我的生命尽头，他会同我一并消逝。”

鸿上了见一愣，下一秒他突然意识到了什么，难以置信的看向游作：“……伊格尼斯现在到底在哪？”

他看着藤木游作闭眼缓缓抬起手，指尖从自己的喉结下滑到胸口，最后整个手掌停在自己小腹。

“这就是我的选择。我和他，一切都回到了最初。”

那双绿眼睛再张开时，了见清楚地看到了荧光。

END


End file.
